Ever So Sweet
by TheRenoApocalypse
Summary: One Shot prompt: Jade and Tori are on their first date, which is a secret and they keep getting interrupted by their oblivious friends.


"It's about time you asked me out. I thought I was going to die of old age before you did." A smirking Jade West said to a blushing Tori Vega.

"Yeah well… I don't know if you noticed… But you hate me." Tori replied keeping her head low from embarrassment.

The restaurant they were in was quiet with only slight bouts of chattering here and there, giving the place an intimate feel to it. The circular table the brunette and the dark haired girl were currently sitting at was small and placed in the far corner of the little restaurant, out of the immediate view of all incoming customers. It was the perfect place for the duo who had spent their years 'hating' each other. It was well lit but cosy enough to be the perfect first date location.

The silence between them stretched for a moment before Jade replied to Tori's earlier statement.

"Yeah… Well… I'm known to exaggerate occasionally."

Tori's smile could have lit up the entire room at the dark haired girls words and Jade allowed a small unseen smile to grace her face as well.

"Oh hey guys! What'cha doin' here?" The two girls were startled out of their moment by the VERY familiar voice of Andre Harris, immediately breaking the connection between their intertwined hands, which they must have subconsciously placed together.

"OH! Hey Andre!" Tori's voice was filled with fake innocence and enthusiasm, however, Andre didn't seem to pick up on it. "We were just, you know… talking about… Sikowitz's new play! Weren't we Jade?" The brunette looked pointedly at Jade, who was desperately withholding the urge to shout at Andre to go away.

"Yeah, sure. That's what we're doing here." Despite the obvious sarcasm behind Jade's words and the mischievous grin on her face, Andre seemed to buy into the excuse.

"Right right, cool." Andre replied grinning. It was only then that Tori noticed the girl standing beside him. Andre, seeming to pick up on his best friend look began to explain. "Oh, Tori, Jade, this is Katrina. She's my date." Andre finished proudly.

Tori just nodded rather awkwardly and greeted the mystery girl.

"Anyways, I better get this fine lady home. See ya Tori, Jade."

When the two walked away, Tori let out a sigh of relief. Since this was hers and Jade's first date, they agreed to not tell anyone about it just yet in case it didn't work out.

"Wow… That was kinda awkward…"

"Yeah, Kinda. So, Tori…. Tell me… What's your favourite song right now? And if you say anything by One Direction, I will leave."

Tori laughed awkwardly, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Uh… Actually it's Take a Hint… Ever since we sang it at Nozu, I've sort of fell in love with the song." Jade smirked. "What about you?"

"Mmmm… I don't really have favourites. But if you want to know what I hate, then I'd be happy to give you book I've written with all of them in."

The two shared a quiet laugh to themselves, finding whatever awkwardness that had been present at the start of the date completely disappear.

"Tori… I'm glad you…" However, before Jade could complete her sentence, a very familiar face greeted them from the doorway.

"JADE! TORI!" A flash of red was visible before Cat Valentine launched themselves at the pair, somehow managing to pull both of them into a group hug.

"Hey Cat, our table's ready over here." Tori and Jade were both slightly surprised to see Robbie standing awkwardly behind Cat, hands shoved deep into his pockets and lacking the boy's puppet, Rex, whom he carried around everywhere. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't know it was you." The boy awkwardly waved, avoiding eye contact with the darker haired girl of the group.

"Hey Robbie, Cat. What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked curiously.

Cat happily giggled to herself as she clung onto the arm of a blushing Robbie.

"We're on a date! Robbie finally asked me out! Is that why you guys are here? Did Jade finally ask you out Tori?" Cat asked innocently.

"What? No! We're here to talk about Sikowitz's play! That's all!" Tori shouted defensively, again being very obvious in her denial.

"Oh… Well… Bye then!" Cat stated happily before leaning towards Jade and whispering something in her ear.

As soon as she pulled away, the red head and the still blushing boy walked away to a table around the corner from them.

"What was that about?" Tori asked curiously, seeing Jade looking at the table thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Oh nothing!" Jade quickly answered in a very un-Jade like way, which caused Tori's interest to peak even further.

There was silence for a moment before something clicked in Tori's brain.

"Wait… Did you tell Cat you were going to ask me out?"

"What? No?! Of course not! As much as I love the girl... sometimes anyway… We all know she can't keep a secret to save her life! Besides! Who said I wanted to ask you out to begin with?"

"Well… considering the fact that we're currently on a date that YOU agreed to… I think it speaks for itself don't you?" Tori stated matter-of-factly, obviously pleased with herself.

"Yeah well… Don't get too excited." Jade smirked, back to her usual sarcastic self.

"Hmm mmm… Anyway… What were you going to say before we got interrupted?"

"Oh… Um… Don't tell anyone I said this because I WILL deny it but… I'm glad you asked me out."

"Hah! So I was right! You want some Tori looooovee!" Tori grinned happily, stretching her arms out in her familiar 'hug me' pose which had Jade smiling at the antics of her companion.

At last, their ordered food arrived and the two eagerly dug into their long awaited meal, occasionally talking in between bites. When they were done and their meals taken away, the two sat in comfortable silence, relishing in each other's company.

"If you're up for it… I know a perfect place we could go to end the date." Jade stated after a few minutes which earned a grin from the brunette.

"Sure, let me just get the check and pay for our meal."

"Hey, I thought I was paying!"

"I asked you out so the gentlemanly thing to do is pay! Don't argue with me on this… We both know how stubborn I can be." Tori added sensing further protest from the other girl.

Once the check was paid for by Tori, which Jade still grumbled slightly about, Jade led the two of them out of the restaurant, being sure to avoid eye contact with their friends still sitting in a corner.

When they were safely out of the restaurant, Jade gently took a hold of Tori's hand and interlocked their fingers, looking down at them as she did.

Tori couldn't help the smile that once again came over her face at this bold action.

"So, where are you taking me?" Tori asked curiously after a few minutes of walking.

"It's cliché but it looks beautiful on a night time… That's all you're getting." Jade again let her famous smirk grace her features but it lacked the usual mocking nature behind it.

They walked silently for a while before they came to a small brick bridge. The bridge gave the perfect view of the ocean and the setting sun which created a beautiful glow on the water.

The two stopped to take in the view and Tori turned to Jade, the sun creating a halo behind of her which made her look even more beautiful than usual. Tori looked up at Jade with glowing eyes conveying just how touched she was by the thought.

Jade took a step forward slowly and leaned her head forward slightly, ready to capture the brunettes waiting lips. However, before they could meet, a voice called out to them from a distance.

"Jade? Is that you?" They quickly pulled apart, both slightly red in the face. Jade was the quickest to gain composure and turned to glare at the jogging figure of Beck coming towards them. Yes, she was mad right now.

Beck seemed to sense that he was somehow in trouble as he looked at Jade warily, aware of her searing gaze.

"Oh hey Beck." Tori happily greeted, smiling at the panting young man before her.

"Oh, Tori hey. Didn't expect to see you here with uh…" His eyes flickered nervously at Jade. Tori was suddenly reminded of the fact that she was on a date with his ex. Awkward.

Tori cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah… We were just talking about… Uh…" She found her throat had become dry all of a sudden from the tension between the three.

However, she didn't need to continue as Jade did for her. "Is there something you wanted or…?"

Beck lowered his head nervously, "Uhh… No… I just wanted to say hi. Nice to see you both." The boy replied before hastily jogging off again.

Tori turned towards Jade with a mild glare. "That was mean! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He interrupted us! I'm sick of our date being interrupted!" Jade stated firmly, glowering at the floor.

There was silence once more as they both turned towards the setting sun once more.

"I'm sorry that our date didn't go as planned. I understand if it puts you off." The silence was broken by Tori's hesitant voice

Jade turned and looked at Tori curiously, who was still gazing at the ocean despite the gaze she knew was upon her. She hesitated only a moment before turning Tori around gently and capturing the girl's lips with her own, the sunset bathing them both in golden light.


End file.
